


Wash Away

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [31]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hair Washing, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric takes a bath and he and Baileywick have a talk
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> Baileywick’s story was taken from Tim Gunn’s actual relationship. The only one he had.

One of the perks of knowing magic was not having to wait for the bath water to heat up before getting in the tub. It also meant that the water growing cold was a nonissue. He only had to cast a spell and the water would be at a temperature he liked. 

It made it easier for him to be able to look over the different oils and bath salts without feeling rushed. He stood naked in the bathing room, looking over various jars and pots. He picked up one of the bottles and poured a good amount of the oil into the bath water. He then picked up a jar of bath salts and spread a handful into the water.

He waited until the water changed color before getting in. The water became a soft pink color that smelled of spearmint and basil and bubbles started to form on the surface. Cedric dipped his hand into the water, swirling it around. He watched as the water and bubbles lazily mixed together and he slipped into the tub.

Cedric hummed in relief as he slid into the water, his eyes fluttering as he was surrounded by comforting warmth. He leaned back until he was nearly submerged, leaving his head and shoulders above the surface. He took a deep breath, the spearmint and basil helping to soothe any aches and pains he had from the day’s events.

He let himself soak before sitting up, picking up a washcloth and bar of soap from the side of the tub. He cleaned himself, humming softly as he let all of his worries drift out of his head. He didn’t need to think about anything. He just needed to relax. He leaned back once he was finished and placed the folded washcloth over his eyes.

***

“Falling asleep in a bath will make you sick. Not to mention the amount of wrinkles you’ll get. You’ll look like some kind of shar pei!”

Cedric woke with a snort. The washcloth fell from his eyes and he looked over his shoulder to find Baileywick watching him. “I...didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep,” he murmured.

Baileywick laughed as Cedric murmured a quick spell to reheat the water. “I can see that. You didn’t even wash your hair yet,” he said. He picked up a stool and brought it over, placing it behind Cedric. “I can do that for you,” he offered.

“Are you sure?” Cedric asked. “You don’t have to…”

The royal steward looked over the shampoos, selecting one of the bottles before moving to sit on the stool. “I would not have offered if I didn’t want to,” he said.

“Oh...right…” Cedric turned back around, waiting for Baileywick to start. He gasped and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp as he massaged the shampoo into his mismatched hair, working it into a lather. “Oh…” he breathed. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Very much.”

Baileywick chuckled. He used a cup to pour water over Cedric’s head, washing the shampoo out with further scalp scratches and massages. He squeezed excess water out of his hair and then used another bottle on his hair.

“You’re very good at this,” Cedric whispered.

“I should hope so. I’m a steward.”

“And washing hair is something you have to learn to do?”

“Of course. If something should happen and a Royal needs help bathing, who else will do it?” Baileywick asked.

Cedric closed his eyes when Baileywick tilted his head back, rinsing his hair once again. “You’re always taking care of others,” he said. “Did you...did you think your life would end up like this? With someone like me?”

“I always knew I wanted to help others,” Baileywick said. “Serving the Royal family of Enchancia accomplishes this goal. As for you...why should I not be happy about being with you?”

He shrugged, groaning when Baileywick started to massage his neck and shoulders. “Oh Neptune’s Nettles!” he hissed. He found himself unable to form words momentarily, leaning back into his hands.

“Good?” Baileywick laughed.

“How did you never find someone to be with you? Surely there are others who would have been with you who didn’t want sex.” Cedric opened his eyes when Baileywick’s hands stopped. He blinked, looking over his shoulder. “Baileywick?”

“...there was one person before you,” he said. “I loved him very much. I gave him my everything. He however...became impatient with me. He slept with others before breaking it off with me. He said he was tired of waiting for me sexually.”

Cedric placed a hand over Baileywick’s. “I’m sorry.”

The steward offered him a sad smile. “It’s not as if my life was empty,” he said. “I had my studies and my duty as the royal steward to give me something else to think about.” He stood up and got a clean towel, waiting for Cedric to step out of the tub before wrapping it around him and pulling him closer. “And now I have you,” he added.

The sorcerer smiled, nodding as he kissed Baileywick. “You do,” he promised. He laughed as the other started to dry his hair, shaking his head to try and free himself. “I am perfectly capable of doing this myself!”

Baileywick laughed, leaving the towel on top of Cedric’s head and covering his face. “My mistake!” The sorcerer pulled it off and Baileywick kissed him before leaving the bathing room.

Cedric watched him leave, blushing with happiness. He finished drying himself off and slipped on his sleeping shorts before following him out into their shared bedroom. He promised himself to make Baileywick happy every day.


End file.
